Respuo
by Mark Ryan
Summary: Kagami is a girl going through a confusing time in her life. Raised by a traditionalist family, she's grown into a very pure young woman... And then there's Konata to make life difficult for her. Is there more to Konata's demeanor, though?
1. Pravitas

I portray Kagami as very innocent in this, and maybe even a bit confused sexually. Hence the opening chaptor. Read on, see what happens.

Edit: I'm reposting with some grammatical and typo edits, along with some changes to honorifics, because i think they have an important affect on the story. It's not necessary to reread it all, the story hasn't changed significantly.

-------

Kagami closed her eyes and sighed anxiously, putting her hand on the door knob to the counselor's office. For the life of her, she didn't know what she was doing. Somewhere in her, the compulsion to keep her troubles to herself drove her to bottle up her worries and walk away.

'Things can't go back to normal until I talk about this,' she thought. And that was true, unfortunately. How Konata acted around Kagami hadn't changed, but Kagami couldn't face her the same way she used to. The normal act of teasing and arguing that she used in what seemed like every conversation became strained and forced, and now she just insulted her and left it at that.

That didn't seem too different, but if she did it for much longer Konata might notice something was up. So she had to talk to someone.

And as she pulled open the door with a shy, fake half-smile and a wave, she figured there was no one better to talk to.

"Hiiragi-san, how have you been?" asked Naomi-sensei, with a welcoming smile. She was a woman of her late thirties, her face warm and subtly lined, her eyes still bright. Her black hair was done back into a ponytail that gave her a wise but welcoming look.

"Pretty good, ma'am," Kagami responded, sitting in front of her desk. The office was nice and bright, and though Kagami hadn't visited in a few weeks, she felt somehow secure as ever, or comfortable. A mixture of the bright atmosphere and Naomi-sensei's demeanor left Kagami feeling open and willing to talk about some things that she was too embarrassed to bring up with her parents.

And it wasn't like she was going to talk to her friends about it… That would just be weird.

"So what did you want to talk about today?" she asked, leaning forward expectantly on her desk.

"Well," Kagami began anxiously, staring at the floor but keeping the smile, "there's this really good friend of mine, and I'd rather not use her name if that's okay," Kagami asked, Naomi nodding in agreement though she knew of only one girl who this could be, "and me and my friend have been having some, you know, trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like we're fighting or anything, but we've kind of had a falling out." Naomi nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" Kagami sighed, knowing this was going to be the difficult part.

"It's because I feel kind of," she paused, searching for the right words, "awkward around her. She doesn't know why, and I think it would be better if she didn't." Naomi nodded again, understanding.

"You know," she half laughed in that friendly way, "if you just talk with your friends about how you feel, you could be more honest with them, and not have to come to me."

"It's not like that," Kagami argued, a little flustered. Though she felt she might be right on that account, this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "It's really…" As Kagami struggled to find the right word to describe her strange situation, the feeling of anxiety and wrongness overcame her want for reconciliation. "Umm, Naomi-sensei, I don't want to hold you up, and I have class, so I think we should do this later?"

"Hey," Naomi said, "don't be embarrassed. If you want to get it off your chest, here's the place to do it. You can trust me, you know that," she said, reassuring the girl as she fiddled with one of her blue pig tails. She nodded. Naomi was right, and she'd even helped her with a similar problem a few months back.

"Okay," Kagami began, taking a breath and closing her eyes, remembering a few nights back, "I was sleeping over at my friend's house one night, just doing what we normally do, watching anime, talking, you know…"

-------

"I'm gonna go get a drink, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, grab me something too," Konata said with a wave, clicking up a storm on her computer that, as usual, took so much of her attention. Kagami rolled her eyes in feigned frustration but smiled, walking down into the kitchen.

Kagami knew her way around Konata's house, so for her it wasn't really a problem. She still tried to be polite, but it was like a second home. She had spent many a night there. She grabbed herself a soda, for a second eyeing the caloric content to make sure Konata couldn't tease her about it.

Pleased, she grabbed Konata's favorite drink as well. She walked back upstairs to her room, ignoring the remarkable bookshelf, lined with anime and manga and movies and games and doujins, and going to her side.

"Hey, thanks," she said, taking the offered drink gratefully. As Kagami leaned over her she let out a surprised gasp, jumping back when she looked at the screen. Konata was on some video hosting sight, watching a girl amidst what Kagami could only interpret as the dirtiest of acts.

"Konata!! Wh – what are you…!?" Kagami stammered, arm in front of her eyes. Still, the sounds hit her from over the speakers. She immediately reached to turn off the volume, causing Konata to chuckle disapprovingly.

"Just enjoying a little movie," Konata said in a comedic matter of fact tone, leaning back in the chair, relishing the dark red shade that had taken her friend's face.

"How can you watch something so… dirty?" she scolded, looking away, crossing her arms angrily. Konata shrugged and looked back to the screen, watching silently. Kagami looked over her shoulder, half watching timidly. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Aren't you?" Konata retorted. Kagami couldn't think up a clever response, and oddly found herself excited, turning to watch discreetly. "Don't worry, it's short. It's only," Konata paused, looking for the time, "half an hour long."

"You're not gonna do anything… weird, are you?" Kagami asked, leaning over Konata's chair, face still red, and a look of muted confusion upon her.

"Well that depends," Konata joked, glancing up, "we might find ourselves in the holds of a fit of experimentation, and in which case it would only be appropriate…"

"Seriously, I'm not gonna watch if you get weird," Kagami said angrily, but not turning away anyways. Konata just nodded. The minutes dragged on, and on went the video depicting an act that Kagami had fantasized about shamefully but would never dare experience.

Konata would occasionally make comments and jokes, but Kagami would retort with some insult, causing Konata to fall silent with a smile and laugh. Every so often, something Kagami never could have imagined would happen and she'd gasp, covering her mouth.

At that Konata would make no comment but smile. "What are you smiling about?" Kagami would respond after a minute. "If you give people looks like that they'll think you're a creep," she'd say, trying to cover her own excitement.

But after a while, the video came to an end, and Konata stretched with a yawn. "Damn, I didn't notice the time. I think I'm gonna turn in," she said honestly. Kagami agreed, and lay down with the sleeping bag at the foot of Konata's bed, the lights already turned off.

"G'night, my little tsundere," Konata teased. Kagami just huffed in aggravation, cuddling up like any other night.

But as the hours dragged on, Kagami unable to sleep, she listened to Konata's breathing till she was sure she was asleep. The urge she felt right then was unbearable, a heat in her heart and lower yet that she just couldn't ignore.

She only ever got these feelings maybe once or twice a month, and she never had the self control to ignore it. The guilt and shame had been overpowering at first, but by then she knew it was just a natural urge, so she took some time to herself and took care of it. No problem there.

But she was lying maybe five feet from her best friend… What the Hell should she do?

She ran a hand through her loose hair, trying hard to keep herself calm, to fall asleep, but the images from Konata's video went through her head again and again.

"Okay," she finally whispered to herself, "I'll do it quick."

So, caught up in her own excitement and pleasure, Kagami put all her effort towards staying quiet, but failed. Her quiet gasps and moans filled the room, and as the minutes went by and quickly she climaxed, she hoped to God that Konata wouldn't wake up to see her like that.

Afterwards sleep took her quickly, but the guilt at what she had done with Konata sleeping so close by had claimed her for the days that followed.

-------

Kagami was blushing shamefully and looking away, fiddling still with her hair, which tipped Naomi off to her anxiety. Naomi could understand why she felt so awkward around Konata, then. She had been raised in a very reserved and conservative household; her father ran a shrine.

So she had developed a very innocent and pure self-image, which led to quite a bit of confusion and embarrassment at Konata's overtly sexual humor.

"So," she began, her tone not judgmental, just natural and conversational, "what bothered you more? Watching a porno with your friend or what you did after that?" Kagami kept fidgeting, like she was being put on the spot.

"I think both bothered me equally…" she said quietly, ashamed.

"Well," Naomi began patiently, sitting up in her seat, "there's nothing wrong with curiosity, I've told you that before. I don't think it's okay for a girl your age to watch something like that, because you can take it out of context and think it's okay to go around and make sexual relationships with whoever. But," she added, "you're pretty mature and you know better than that, so I'm not really worried there.

"And with your friend, I don't think she meant anything by it," she began. She also had spoken with Konata from time to time, as she had been sent to work out her 'problems.' Naomi knew Konata had a lot of them, but she didn't seem to want any help. "Sex and porn is just entertainment to her, part of her daily life, obviously. I don't think she was trying to make you uncomfortable, she just wanted to share something she enjoys with you, because to her, that's normal."

"But it's not normal to do, is it?" Kagami asked, still bothered about witnessing such acts with her friend.

"Well, that's really up to you. If you feel alright watching that stuff with her, then whatever, by all means. Just keep it in the context of entertainment, okay?"

Kagami nodded, looking a little more at ease, but not entirely.

"And I'm not going to tell you not to masturbate," Naomi went on, Kagami nearly jumping, face turning a deep shade of red at the word, "but you need to work out some self control."

"I really try, but I couldn't help it," Kagami complained.

"I understand, that's pretty difficult, huh?" Naomi said, trying to ease her anxiety and shame. Kagami nodded, still concerned looking. "It's good that you're okay with doing it on your own, and you know it's natural, but you need to make sure you can keep the urge under control, and not get into even weirder situations with your friend."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, maybe if she tries to do something you think might over excite you, you could say you're not comfortable with it, and suggest something else to do."

"You don't know Konata that well, do you," Kagami laughed, but then fell quiet, cursing her slip of tongue, having mentioned her friend's name. She figured, after a moment, it didn't really matter.

"Okay, then maybe you could excuse yourself, go home, or just go to the bathroom and relieve yourself, if you have to," Naomi suggested. Kagami nodded again, looking a little embarrassed still, but satisfied. Naomi smiled and laid a hand over hers, "Hey, don't worry about it. Stuff happens, and now things will work out between you two. Better you get it off your chest in a healthy way and keep your friendship intact.

"I mean, it's not like you have any feelings for her, right?" Naomi teased. Kagami raised an eyebrow, not understanding the joke.

"Of course I have feelings for her," she said respectfully, "she's my best friend."

Naomi let it go with a nod, knowing she didn't understand what she meant.

"Well anyways, you think you and Izumi-san will be good, now?"

Kagami sighed, and then smiled, agreeing. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Naomi-sensei. I don't think I could've ever told my parents about this…"

"I understand. I'm always here to talk, about, you know, whatever."

As Kagami took her books and a written excuse, she departed with a wave and an honest half-smile. "Don't be a stranger," Naomi said, waving in kind.

As the door closed, Naomi relaxed a little. Kagami's issues weren't unnatural. Her parents didn't talk with her about sex or relationships or anything that would be considered potentially controversial, so it had kind of been up to Naomi to do it for them.

Even at her age of sixteen, she hadn't a clue about any of it, except what Naomi had told her. Naomi wasn't so sure that was a great thing for a girl in the modern day and age.

But Kagami was a good girl, so she didn't mind. She just needed someone to steer her through some weird problems, and everything would turn out alright. Naomi smiled to herself, continuing on with her work for the day.


	2. Spatium

"Hey," Kagami said, sitting unceremoniously with her three friends in their classroom. "Sorry I missed you guys this morning, I had to see my counselor about classes next term."

"Oh," Konata said, looking up with a smile, "that's right; we didn't see you, huh?"

"Don't act as if you don't care," Kagami retorted, pulling out her lunch. "If you didn't, you wouldn't call me so much."

"But you seemed to be so annoyed by it," Konata responded with a look of false emotion, "I thought you wanted me to stop. So you really do enjoy me bothering you?" She went on with her teasing, eyes tearing up as though she took affect at Kagami's opinion. Kagami rolled her eyes, having seen the act so many times before, whenever Konata was making fun of her sensitive side or asking for something.

"Please," Kagami retorted, smiling despite herself. On the conversing and joking went through lunch, nothing out of the ordinary. As the other three went on like normal, Kagami added her comments every so often and responded with the usual verbal prodding.

She didn't mean anything by what she said, especially not right then. She and Konata were pretty close, she would've liked to think, so it wasn't bad for them to argue and bicker. Besides, if she acted too nice to her, Konata would get riled up and never let her live it down.

And right then, she mostly sat smiling quietly; just happy she could actually talk with her again. It was a great weight off her shoulders.

"You're unusually quiet today, Kagami-san," Miyuki commented after a while, noticing her placid attitude. Kagami looked up from her food.

"That's probably just her concentration on filling that void we lovingly refer to as an appetite," Konata commented flippantly with a wave of her hand, feigning innocence. "Or maybe," Konata said, leaning in with a devious look, ignoring Kagami's radiant temper, "something more interesting happened, and now she's mulling over the memories?"

"Well firstly," Kagami began pointedly, "thanks for the nice confidence damper, friend – no need to point out that I'm obviously off my diet – and secondly, nothing's happened."

"Kagamin declaring nothing's happened means something has definitely happened!"

Konata proceeded to berate Kagami with questions, which she carelessly swept aside verbally, till lunch ended, and on the day went.

Tsukasa didn't seem to notice her sister's strange attitude, but Kagami didn't blame her. She wasn't the most attentive person around. They walked home in silence, and all through dinner, a generally rowdy time for the Hiiragi family, Kagami's silence persisted.

As she quietly ate her meal and the conversations went on around her, another odd feeling overcame Kagami. When she had been talking to Naomi-sensei, she had asked her something that seemed like a strange question, or at least an obvious one.

She'd asked if Kagami had feelings for Konata. But Naomi-sensei knew Kagami and Konata were great friends, so how could they not have feelings for each other? All friends did, or else they wouldn't be friends. This struck her as strange because, just maybe, she was implying something else.

And then that idea, of two girls having 'feelings' for each other, was backed up by some of the jokes Konata made, that had always made Kagami feel weird and that she never really got but made it a point to argue about regardless.

So, after dinner, having really no other option and a lot of curiosity, Kagami went to her father.

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" Mr. Hiiragi, still somewhat young looking but with a touch of fatherly wisdom about him, turned with an open smile.

"Of course. What's up?" Kagami stopped for a second, wondering if this was a good question for her dad. Despite how much she knew her dad knew, and how knowing he was, he was really old fashioned, and sometimes it got awkward with him.

"It's kind of an odd one," she said.

"Don't worry; I've heard some pretty strange questions before. I'm all ears."

"Okay," Kagami started, taking a breath, "is it possible for two girls to have feelings for each other? Like, more than friends?" Mr. Hiiragi put on a contemplative look, and then sat back, motioning for her to sit adjacent.

"Well, I was hoping to forestall this conversation till you got into a relationship, but I suppose now's as good a time as ever," he said, pausing for a second, gathering his thoughts, as though the speech were prepared. "Yes, two girls, or even two boys can have feelings for each other, and more then that get into intimate relationships and sometimes even form sexual relationships. In some places, they can even get married."

Kagami suppressed her surprise at that. If all that were true, why didn't she know?

"But what I hope you'll come to learn, is that though society is okay with it, it's really not a good thing to do."

"Why?"

"Because it's unnatural, for one. Only people of the opposite sex are meant to have such relationships. It's both immoral and wrong."

Kagami was quiet for a second, processing the information. "Yeah. That makes sense. It seems really weird, anyways, for two girls to date… But why would anyone do that?" Mr. Hiiragi seemed pleased that they were in agreement, and shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know. I can only speculate. But it's a decision some people make, and some people make the wrong one," he concluded. "I hope you'd make the right one?"

Kagami nodded, taken aback. "Of course! I could never… be with a girl. That's just… kind of gross." Mr. Hiiragi smiled and patted her on the back.

"Good girl. I'm glad you understand." Kagami smiled too, then, standing and hugging him.

"Thanks for clearing that up, dad."

So, question answered, Kagami went off to bed. She lay in bed with her books and work, studying as usual. As she did, happy to have everything in life cleared up, she smiled, at peace.

And, to top it all off, Konata didn't even wake her with a call that morning.


	3. Profiteor

It was after school a few days later that, only a few minutes after Kagami and Tsukasa had walked through the door of their house, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagami said.

"Hey, Kagamin, wassup?" Konata said over the line, sounding like she was in good humor. Kagami raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

"Umm, nothing, we just got in. Why?"

"Cool, I was just wondering if you were doing anything later?"

"I was gonna study, but we can do that together, right?" Kagami said with a smile.

"Yeah, study, right," Konata said dismissively, "so you want to sleep over?"

"Sure," Kagami said, trying not to sound overly excited. She'd kind of been waiting for this. Now that things were back to normal, being alone with Konata in her own room would be the test. "But why didn't you just ask me earlier?"

"Well," Konata said, sounding like she was lining up a joke, "I wanted it to be the two of us, you know? I thought it would be romantic if I asked you personally."

"Over the phone? I don't think that's very romantic," Kagami said. "But whatever, I'll be over soon." Konata said goodbye and hung up, while Kagami ran off to go pack for the night. It was a Friday, and she had an agreement with her parents that she could go out and do what she wanted on the weekends as long as her grades were good – which they always were.

When Kagami showed up and knocked on the door, the sun was just disappearing behind the buildings. Konata met her at the door, and led her in.

"Come in, come in," Konata greeted eagerly with a smile. Kagami did, and to her surprise, Konata took her hand and pulled her to her room.

"Hey, what's with all this energy today?" Kagami scolded, sitting on her bedside, trying not to laugh at Konata's shared excitement. Kagami wouldn't say it, but she really liked spending the night at her friend's house, and it was good to see Konata liked having her. It was odd, though. Generally, she'd just make a joke about it.

"Dunno, I'm just feeling uppity," Konata said, sitting at her computer. Kagami eyed her; a little afraid she might go right to the porn. That would be a real test, but alas, Kagami called her over to show her a new show she'd found.

The two sat and watched what developed to be a dramedy, but in a classy low key sense that Kagami found she enjoyed quite a bit in the first few minutes of the pilot. She leaned over the top of Konata's chair, and watched with a content smile, happy to be with her friend.

She felt a little shock run through her as, at a particularly tender moment between the obvious love-interests-to-be of the show, Konata pulled Kagami's arms down around her neck, making Kagami pull her into a warm, close embrace. It was nice and pleasantly intimate, and though Kagami found it weird, she just blushed and kept her in the hug for awhile.

"You're really friendly today, huh?" Kagami commented later in the episode, noting Konata's happy smile. "And more touchy-feely than usual."

"I'm happy to have you around, is all," Konata said. Kagami frowned, a little worried. The tone on Konata's voice was unusually honest. Kagami pulled her arms back, but smiled.

"Your deredere is showing," Kagami teased, turning Konata's old joke on her. She just smiled.

Later, Kagami laid on Konata's bed as she sat curled up in her chair, gaming. Kagami flipped through one of Konata's untouched light novels, quiet.

"Hey," Konata spoke up after a while, "I'm glad you decided to come over. I was afraid you were mad at me or something."

"I wasn't mad. What made you think that?"

"You were acting a little weird around me," Konata answered, voice serious but conversational. "I thought something was bothering you, and I'm usually right about that kind of stuff."

"Well," Kagami began with a laugh, surprised at how well Konata knew her, "it wasn't anything big, and it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it." Konata nodded, turning the swivel chair around, but looking up at the ceiling. She chewed her lower lip pensively, eyes blank.

"Can we," she began, pausing, "umm… talk seriously?"

'Uh oh,' Kagami thought, worried. She set the book down. Now she knew something was up. The extra affection and how Konata lessened up on the teasing was a tip, but 'talking seriously' was something she rarely did. Usually this just meant she was feeling blue or lonely or something, which was about as truly emotional as Konata ever got.

"You? Talk seriously?" Kagami joked, rolling onto her stomach and facing her friend. Kagami put on a warm smile, the look she used as a visual cue to tell that she was Konata's friend and she was going to listen, not judge, and that no matter what it was, they would still be friends after. Konata usually took that bait and vented, but this time she kept looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah… So, I've been thinking," she began slowly, pausing directly after for close to a minute, one hand running through her long, dark blue hair, "thinking really hard lately. About why…"

She fell quiet after that, frowning. Kagami waited patiently, as Konata took deep breaths. She hadn't ever seen Konata this worked up before, she was actually anxious to hear what she had to say.

"About why I don't have a boyfriend," Konata finished. Kagami was genuinely surprised. She hadn't though Konata cared about any of that. Before she could pose a meaningful and supportive response, Konata went on.

"I mean, I don't feel ugly or unpopular or anything, cause that stuff doesn't matter, but I've never even tried to get guys to like me… I don't think I want to. I don't think I'm interested…"

In the silence that followed, Kagami spoke up. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. You're just more focused on other things. One day you'll find a great guy, though."

Konata sighed, and Kagami felt she'd missed the point. Whatever it really was, Konata didn't seem to want to say it.

"I uhh, I don't think I'm gonna grow out of it," Konata half laughed sarcastically, the humor empty and sounding a little emotional, maybe bitter. Kagami sat up, concern on her face.

"What are you saying?" Konata was still staring at the ceiling, and didn't respond. "I'm not judging you here; I just want to be able to help. You're my best friend," she said, letting down her tough defenses, letting Konata in, "and that's never gonna change. So if you have something to say, no matter what it is, I want to be here to listen."

Konata took another deep breath and glanced down at her, then back up quickly. "I think I'm into girls…" she said, finally voicing what she'd been keeping in her for the last few months. Her outward appearance didn't change, and her voice staid even. "I think I'm into girls… And I think I like you."

The aftershock of that statement didn't hit Kagami for about half a minute. She smiled a little at first, laughing. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, though she knew full well what she meant. Konata finally looked down; face still restraining her inner emotions.

"I think I'm a lesbian," she said again.

"You _think_?" Kagami countered.

"I _really_ think," Konata said, looking aggravated, "I mean, I've really thought about it, and I don't want to say I know until I've explored it." Kagami chuckled a little, not meaning to be but coming off condescendingly.

"You don't mean that. You don't even know for sure." Konata recoiled visibly, holding back tears.

"Fine! If you want me to say it that way, then I'm a lesbian and I really, really like you, and I want to be with you!" She said, voice strained, drawing close. Kagami sat up and moved away a little, still looking assured.

"Konata, you're just confusing friendship with infatuation," she said matter-of-factly. Konata's face fell into near hopelessness. "You aren't used to being true with your emotions, so because we're close you got a little confused."

"That's," she stammered, "that's not true at all, Kagamin. I know what I feel, and what I think." Konata sat next to her friend, forcing a smile to punctuate her point, but Kagami stood, pacing, her face concerned now. "Kagami, please don't freak out, I've had a lot of time to think about it, and it's obvious you've never thought about it. So let's just talk it out, okay?"

Kagami couldn't even think of what to say. Her mind was recoiling from what her best friend was saying, and Kagami couldn't form any reasonable argument against her. She didn't want to believe it, but Konata obviously had her mind pretty set. Kagami didn't know how to convince her she was wrong.

Why couldn't she have just teased her and ignored her problems? She wanted to have fun tonight.

"No," Kagami finally said quietly, trying to form sentences without blowing up in Konata's face, "I think I should go home." She turned around and walked towards the door. Konata's heart sank so far she thought it might tear out of her. She jumped up and laid a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"C'mon, just stay and calm down," Konata suggested, trying to sound in control, though there were tears in her eyes. Kagami shrugged her off.

"Please don't touch me. I'm going home." Konata backed off, shocked at the edge of anger on her voice. Konata finally jumped into action as Kagami opened the door. Konata blocked her way, eyes desperate, arms wide to stop her.

"I'm begging you Kagamin, talk to me! I don't wanna lose you like this!" The anger on Kagami's face spiked and then, in a burst of confused rage, Kagami slapped Konata hard across the face, walking past her. Konata held a shocked look as her best friend walked away.

"Don't talk to me tomorrow, or I swear I'll tell everyone what a twisted closet pervert you are," Kagami hissed, not even looking her way.

And then she was gone. Konata didn't follow her, or call her or anything. She just went back into her room, closing the door, and slipping into bed, not sure of what else to do.

Sleep didn't come though, and she cried like she never had before, the despair and defeat uncontrollable, consuming. Her best friend was gone. Her crush was gone. She could never fix this.

"Please don't tell anyone…" she sobbed under her breath again and again. Finally, her body utterly exhausted, she fell asleep.

Kagami stormed home through the dark, anger plain on her red face. She threw open the door to her room, and fell onto her bed, breathing deep, trying with all her might to calm herself. She heard Tsukasa at her door.

"Kagami-chan? I thought you were at Kona-chan's for the night?" she asked curiously. Kagami had her back to her, lying in her bed, staring at the wall, trying to keep herself from blowing up again at her sister. It wasn't her fault.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she almost growled. Tsukasa, confused and concerned, pressed on.

"Did you get in a fight?"

"No! Just," Kagami shouted, raising a hand and glancing over her shoulder, "just leave me alone, okay?" Tsukasa jumped, but nodded, closing the door and returning to her own room.

When she heard the door close, Kagami curled up, covering her face with her hands and biting her lip, holding back angry, confused tears. Why did Konata always have to do this stuff? The moment Kagami thought things could go back to normal, thought she had all her worries figured out, Konata had to mess it all up with something like that.

Konata was always so difficult, Kagami figured. She just wished she knew how to talk her down from this. Konata didn't know like Kagami did, obviously. She didn't know how wrong this… joke was.

As she lay there, she found herself conflicted. She knew Konata, and all she did was joke and tease, but when she was genuine, Kagami could tell, and Konata couldn't hide it. So Kagami found it hard to believe this was a joke. Did that make Konata irredeemable?

She didn't want to think that, but she was a lesbian, and that was just something Kagami couldn't forgive. It was wrong and immoral, and though Kagami expected immoral things from her friend, this struck such a different chord.

But why was that? What was so wrong?

Kagami quickly abandoned that line of questioning. It was because Konata was a lesbian, and that was just wrong. End of story. Worse yet? Konata had feelings for her.

At that thought, Kagami sobbed harder. Her friendship with her best friend was over. Because Konata couldn't keep that to herself, couldn't just be a normal girl like everyone else, Kagami would never be able to get over this. It was too much for her. They couldn't go back.

Kagami cried till she was too tired to do anything and then just lay there silent, staring out the window by her bed up at the moon. Her head was spinning, and she felt like a hole had been torn in her. She didn't want her friendship to end like this…

And why did this make her so mad? So frustrated? She knew it was wrong, but it was Konata's decision, and normally Kagami would've let her live with it.

Was it because Konata's feelings were for her? And why did that bother her? Was it because, maybe, she had some strange feelings for Konata, too? Ones she'd never looked at or thought about? Ones she had completely ignored or written off?

Kagami stopped herself short. That certainly wasn't it at all. She herself had argued Konata was confusing her friendship for affection. She wasn't going to do that.

So… she couldn't do anything. She and Konata were just… done.


	4. Exsul

It was pretty obvious to Miyuki and Tsukasa that something was going on between Konata and Kagami. Konata had sat in utter silence, not because she was asleep, but – as far as Miyuki could tell from sidelong glances – because there was something on her mind.

There was a veiled look of dismay upon her. She smiled and joked like ever before class, but it was so toned down it almost made her seem depressed. And as she sat in her seat by the window, she was slumped over her desk; eyes open but almost scared looking. So Miyuki noticed it.

And when the three sat at lunch, Konata was totally silent, maintaining a blank sort of look. She didn't even offer a single commentary. After a few minutes, she stood to leave.

"Where're you going, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked curiously. Konata managed a happy but obviously forced grin.

"I just need to go take care of something," she lied. Miyuki and Tsukasa both just nodded, excusing her.

"What's up with her, do you think?" Tsukasa asked. Before Miyuki could even ponder it, in walked Kagami. She seemed normal, but with an excessively stubborn, angry attitude to the way she walked and then plopped, wordlessly, into her seat with the two other girls.

Tsukasa and Miyuki shared a look of concern but knew to keep quiet. They didn't want to press what could be a delicate issue. Tsukasa tried to be subtle.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, though Kagami had staid in her room all but about an hour at Konata's house. Kagami shrugged with a look that gave away nothing.

"Eh. Restful, I guess. I wanted to do some studying but I just couldn't focus," she admitted, carrying on the conversation as though nothing had changed. "And I know it's no use trying when I can't focus. Might as well take a break for a day or two, right?"

Miyuki smiled and nodded. "That's a good appraisal, I think. Rest does a mind good."

"Yeah," Tsukasa put in at the end, disappointed her effort had failed. There was little more than silence between the three as on lunch went. When Kagami left and class was about to begin, in walked Konata once more, with a fake smile and wave.

Miyuki laid a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder, noting her downtrodden attitude. "It's alright. We'll figure this all out. They'll talk when they're ready."

Tsukasa seemed to cheer up. With that, on went the day.

And the next, and the next, for almost a month.

The air between the four was unearthly tense, and Konata always seemed to step out just before Kagami showed up. They never talked about what was wrong, and Kagami seemed to have just forgotten her friend's existence. And Konata seemed to just get more and more distant.

So finally, one day, Miyuki decided to make a move.

-------

Konata sat alone again, for the third week in a row. It was lunch on the roof of the school, small groups skirting around her and talking quietly. She sat by herself to the side with her head down, like she'd become used to.

She didn't eat. The pit in her stomach made her feel so sick that she just couldn't force anything down. She wanted nothing more than to be with her friends and just talk like they used to, but she knew she couldn't

She wasn't normal. She'd messed up things with Kagami, and that was her own fault. So she had to sit alone.

Konata took a deep breath. She'd forgotten what it was like to be lonely. People acted like she wasn't there at all, like she was nothing. But she deserved it. She couldn't be with her friends anymore.

She laid her head down in her lap and closed her eyes. She was trying hard not to cry. When was all this going to be over? It'd been three weeks, and she kept counting the days like it was a punishment, and one day Kagami would just walk up to her and ask her to come back.

But that wasn't going to happen. So she'd keep going like this, alone.

"Izumi-san?" came Miyuki's voice from her side. Konata shot bolt up right as though Miyuki had just read her thoughts, and then laughed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry Takara-san, you startled me," she said. Miyuki smiled.

"I'm sorry. I actually thought you were asleep," she explained. Konata nodded and looked away, feeling awkward and out of place. She knew – or at least hoped – Kagami hadn't told, but still she was scared of talking to her good friend. "So you've been coming up here this whole time instead of being with us?"

Konata's heart sank. Miyuki didn't sound accusative with that, but Konata felt so terrible. "I just, you know, needed a change in scenery."

"I understand," Miyuki said. "It's really nice up here. Fresh air and sunshine," she said, stretching her long limbs. Konata nodded solemnly once more, staring at the ground. She was terribly juxtaposed with Miyuki's bubbly demeanor. "But that's not really it, is it?"

Konata shook her head, knowing she couldn't cover it, but knowing at the same time she could never tell the truth about this again. "So what's up? Kagami-san has been acting pretty weird lately, too. Something happened between you two, huh?"

"No," Konata said, startled, "no, nothing happened between us! I swear, I'm just," she went on, frantic, "feeling blue, is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miyuki asked, hoping she wasn't pushing to hard. Konata frowned and shook her head. There were tears welling in her eyes and her distress was obvious. It was like she was screaming for help, but too afraid to ask.

"I just want to be alone," she lied bitterly, looking away. Miyuki felt crushed right then. She had no idea how to help, but her friend was hurting so bad… She just didn't know what to do.

So she laid a hand over Konata's and held it tight. "I miss you, Konata-san. We all do. Please come back?" Konata was silent.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, I'm always ready to listen. I just want you to be our friend again, okay?"

Miyuki hugged her while Konata looked away, trying hard to hide the tears in her eyes. And then she was gone.

Miyuki went back to the others while Konata ran to the bathroom, shutting herself in a stall, keeping quiet as possible as sobs burned in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to tell Miyuki, who was so understanding, so loving… But Kagami had only wanted to help, too.

Konata just couldn't bare losing Miyuki the same way. So she had no choice but to do this all alone.


	5. Vertex

It had been quite a non-eventful and quiet month for Naomi. She'd sat in her office and hadn't had to deal with any office politics at all. And, for that matter, she hadn't had to deal with too many kids, either – not that she minded the kids.

But, as she sat, quietly humming to herself as she read the paper – a ritual she attempted everyday, but was always sidetracked from – a thought occurred to her. She hadn't seen Kagami in a while, either. That was doubly strange she figured, looking up from the paper, considering Kagami always wanted to come thank her for her advice when and if it worked. And her previous problem seemed to be an ongoing thing, so it was surprising she hadn't dropped in.

Naomi shrugged. If she wasn't around it meant she must've been doing good… Or really bad, and not talking.

Naomi pondered that, looking away for a second time from the newspaper. She hoped the first was true, and it probably was. Kagami usually dropped in when something was bothering her – which was often.

She shrugged again, going back to the paper. But what Kagami _also_ had a habit of doing was ignoring her problems until they became too much to bare. So maybe that was true this time? She set the paper aside to think this over.

There was a knock on the door then. "Come in," Naomi said cheerily. To her surprise, who entered was not someone she had seen very often, if at all, in her office. The tall girl of almost perfect features, a pretty face framed with long, light colored hair. She wore glasses that added to an air of intelligence about her. "Takara-san, very nice to see you."

"Thank you Naomi-sensei," she said politely. Naomi gestured to the chair before her desk and Miyuki sat.

"So what's up?" she asked, informally.

"Well," Miyuki began, "it's kind of a difficult situation. Do you have time?" Naomi laughed.

"That's about all I've got," she joked. Miyuki smiled politely.

"Okay," Miyuki went on, taking a breath, "so my friends Izumi-san and Hiiragi-san have had a falling out of sorts, and I don't think I can fix it on my own…"

-------

The hours passed slower than days, making empty spans of time drag ad infinitum. Konata lay silently on her bed, listening to her clock count off seconds, listening to life outside, the wind, the birds…

But everything for her was silent. That was what she wanted. She wanted – _deserved –_ to be alone, as her punishment. It was the only way to go.

It wasn't like she could just walk up to Kagami one day and say 'Hey I'm sorry about all that lesbian stuff, let's just move on…?' Kagami avoided her, and when they were near each other, Kagami didn't even look her way. But to be expected. It was Konata's fault, after all.

Konata sighed. She was so tired of being alone… She wasn't meant to be, she was a social creature, she wanted to talk about the anime she just watched, and tell people about a new game, and share ideas and thoughts with her friends. But still, Kagami was still friends with Miyuki and Tsukasa, and Konata wasn't going to mess things up for them too.

In her head, momentarily, she mulled over any solution she could think of. What if she got a boyfriend? Konata cringed at that idea. She'd never met a boy she liked. She'd be lying to herself. But if that helped with Kagami…?

No, Kagami would know, too. What if Konata told her that Kagami was right, that Konata had just gotten confused, and made it up? That… that could work.

Konata smiled as she pictured herself walking up to Kagami one day and, with sincerity, revealing that she wasn't a lesbian. It would be a lie, but Kagami would begrudgingly accept her apology, and then give her a good wallop on the head for the trouble. Then she'd pretend to be angry though she was really happy, in her usual tsundere way.

Wouldn't that just be something? They could be friends like normal again. Konata could forget all this and just be with her Kagamin again… Maybe that would be good enough.

But as Konata lay there, eyes closed, Kagami's face came to mind, her perfectly soft skin, her bright eyes, her cute smile… Konata didn't know if she could lie to her, and just be her friend when her heart ached for her every day.

Konata sighed. What was she going to do?

It was down the hall right then that there was a knock to the door. Izumi-san, Konata's father, stood from where he sat in the kitchen and stumbled to the hall. Who could possibly be around to visit them? Konata's friends hadn't been around in a month or so, and it wasn't like _he_ got any visitors.

But, when he opened the door, he was most pleased to see a smiling Miyuki, Tsukasa – a concerned look on her face – at the taller girl's side. "Is Konata-san home?" Miyuki asked. A big grin broke on Konata's dad's face.

"Yes," he said, moving aside, "come in! I'm glad to see my daughter isn't becoming a hermit like her old man. I thought she'd finally lost it!" he joked. He had, as her father, obviously noticed her serious change in demeanor since a month or so ago. She'd grown quiet, staid in her room, smiling less and less. She rarely even made a joke.

"Dearest daughter, guests for you!" he called, knocking lightly on her door.

"Kona-chan? Me and Yuki-chan came to see you," Tsukasa piped up. All three put an ear to her door to listen, and then all let out a surprised cry as the door swung open inwards, the three falling to the floor of Konata's room.

"What's this?" Konata said jokingly, looking down at the three, piled on her floor. "I told you dad, no touching," she said. Her father stood, helping the other two up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he joked back, laughing awkwardly, "anyways, friends to see you!" With that he left. Konata smiled at the two, but they could tell she wasn't alright. Her usually perfect hair was frazzled and her eyes were red, as though she'd been crying – or overloading on anime and computer games. She just generally looked down.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," she said.

"I'm sorry we didn't call, but we were in the neighborhood, and…" Miyuki began, setting down her book back to the side.

"And we were really worried about you!" Tsukasa blurted, unable to hide her concern. Miyuki sighed, their cover blown, and Konata frowned, sitting back on her bed.

"There's nothing to be worried about guys," Konata lied, throwing a smile for effect, "I've just been down, I told you! No explaining high school blues, right?"

"That makes sense," Miyuki shrugged. "But I can think of a good remedy," she began suggestively. "How about a girl's day out? All four of us?"

Konata looked taken aback at the suggestion of being around Kagami, and they both noticed. "Or if you're not ready, then just the three of us," she suggested, more sincerely.

Konata smiled but shook her head. "Sorry, but I'd rather stay in. I've got rain clouds over my head, they follow me everywhere," she joked.

"Whenever I feel blue, Yuki-chan and I go out, and she always cheers me up," Tsukasa said. "Really, it works. Just forget about whatever's troubling you, have some fun!" Konata put up her hands in argument.

"I couldn't," she said. "Really, it'd just be…"

"Awkward?" Miyuki asked. "Why?"

"Hey, you might have some psychic powers or something, Miyuki-san," she joked, trying to change the subject. Miyuki drew closer and laid a hand on Konata's knee.

"I know Kagami-san is mad at you. But that doesn't mean we are," Miyuki said, "and we _do_ want you back."

"Kagamin would be mad," Konata tried to explain, voice falling quiet, "she doesn't want me around you guys. I don't blame her."

"Why?" Miyuki insisted. "Please, nothing can get better till you tell, so we can all work this out," she added, "together." Konata just shook her head, adamant, dismayed.

"I can't, last time I said anything I messed things up and caused all this," Konata explained. Standing and distancing herself. She started pacing to hide that she was crying again. "I'm not going to tell anyone…"

"Kona-chan," Tsukasa began, "you can trust us! We don't want to see you hurting so bad! It hurts me to see you sad…"

"Yes," Miyuki agreed, "and we're not going to judge you. We're your friends," she said. Konata shook her head again. That was almost _exactly_ what Kagami had said.

"No, no way, no! Just let it go, okay?" she pleaded. Miyuki saw that Konata was far too frightened of revealing whatever this was that was bothering her. She put on an understanding smile and drew near again, making Konata look up at her. "Miyuki-san…" she whimpered. Miyuki wiped the tears from her eyes gently and pat her head lovingly.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. Are you afraid we might get mad too?" Konata nodded. "Then what if I found you someone to talk to? Someone who wanted to help? Would you want to?"

Konata thought about it for a moment, and then sniffled. "Yeah," she said finally. Miyuki smiled a bright smile, and hugged her close.

"Good," she whispered to her. Tsukasa let out an emotive little sound and hugged them both.

"Mission accomplished!" she cheered happily, their overall plan one step furthered.

-------

Konata stared the door down like an old enemy, standing stark still as the crowds in the hall dissipated. The councilor's office.

She gave the door a lamenting, angry look. She'd been in there once and didn't enjoy it in the slightest, having someone she didn't even know trying to pry at her secrets. And that was exactly what she'd signed up for.

"My stats aren't high enough for this boss yet," Konata said to herself, "and my equipment is all wrong. I should just head back to town, and…"

"Excuse me?" Miyuki asked, confused. Konata glanced over her shoulder at the girl. She'd chosen to accompany her – though, at mentioning it was the councilor's office they were headed to, Konata insisted she come.

"I could barely pull myself out of bed this morning I felt so bad," Konata whined. "I can't handle this. Can't I just be a recluse?" Miyuki turned her back towards the door.

"Well, you could be, but we'd miss you very much. And besides, excuses won't help, and I promise when you do this you'll feel better." Konata sighed, knowing no way out of this. "Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Konata had to weigh the risks. The whole reason she wanted to talk to someone was so she didn't have to come out to her friends directly. But still, she trusted no councilors or psychologists or psychiatrists or anything of the like. She swallowed hard.

"Would you?" Miyuki nodded and took her hand, opening the door.

Naomi looked up and set aside the newspaper, disinterested and distracted once more from her quest for intellectualism. "Takara-san, Izumi-san, very nice to see you both, please," she began, gesturing at the single chair, "oh."

"It's alright, I'll stand," Miyuki said, standing behind the chair. Konata sat and crossed her arms in a distrustful manner.

"Izumi-san, it's been a long time since I've seen you in here," Naomi sensei said, leaning forward with that welcoming smile she conjured up so well like a high level charm spell. Konata didn't buy it. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," she said quickly.

"So I've heard. Takara-san told me you've been having some trouble with your friend Hiiragi-san? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Hmph, such a blunt approach will never work," Konata said simply. Miyuki gripped her shoulder gently, trying to reminder her that Naomi wasn't her enemy.

"Well, I'm not going to try to sap info out of you. Really, it's not my business outside of this office. But if you _want_ advice, or if you _want_ to say something, go ahead," Naomi explained. Konata was taken aback by her honesty and supposed detachment.

"Alright," she conceded, "I'll play your game. Me and Kagamin," Konata began, before realizing she wasn't really explaining well. "I really messed things up with her. I just want her to forgive me, but I don't know if _I_ can even forgive me."

"Well, if you can't come to terms with what happened, then how can you expect her to, either?" Naomi asked. "So, what was it that caused this all?" Konata glanced over her shoulder at Miyuki, who smiled understandingly and gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. Konata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn't say it right then, she knew she'd never be able too.

"I," she began, "I told her I liked her." The two others were silent.

"In what context?" Naomi asked. Konata huffed in aggravation.

"I told her I'm a lesbian," she blurted quickly, almost under her breath. "And," she said more clearly, "I told her I liked her." Konata kept her eyes closed, waiting for the reaction she expected from Miyuki. But though Miyuki was surprised, she didn't say anything.

"And she didn't take it well," Naomi said with a nod. "Not surprising."

"Is it wrong? Because I feel like a freak," Konata asked, distressed. "Why did she freak out? And," she said, turning to Miyuki with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I just can't help it, even if I know it's wrong."

"Konata-san," Miyuki said, in her ever-so-comforting, adult like manner, "I'll admit I'm a little surprised at you, but not at all mad." Konata gave her a confused look.

"Which is good, because there's really nothing to be mad about," Naomi explained. "If that's how you feel, then there's no reason to be ashamed about it. I know it can be really confusing having feelings for other girls floating around in your head, but just keep in my mind there's nothing at all wrong with it."

"There has to be _something _about it, or else Kagamin wouldn't have freaked out like that," Konata argued. "She said she wanted to help, and she said she wasn't judging, so there must be something really, really wrong with me, right?"

"I can't account for why Hiiragi-san feels how she does," Naomi began in response, "but what she feels shouldn't dictate how _you_ feel. If you feel natural with other girls, feel like you want to have more of a relationship with them, then that's your thing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Konata seemed to lighten up a little, but still she frowned. "Kagamin isn't just anyone," she argued.

"We'll work on that," Miyuki said from behind her. "We'll try and change her mind, okay?"

"How?"

"First step," Miyuki said, standing her up, "is for you to hang out with us. With Kagami-san around. It'll be hard, but seeing you again could be good for her."

"I dunno if I can do that," Konata said. "You weren't there, you don't know how _angry_ she is with me." Miyuki just gave her a reassuring smile.

"I told you," she said, "we'll work on it."

"And Izumi-san," Naomi sensei said, "I'm glad you decided to come out. It's very brave of you. And I know we don't know each other very well, but I hope you know you can trust me with anything?" Konata looked beyond the omnipresent smile, and finally gave up. Yes, maybe this councilor wasn't completely soulless. She nodded.

"Thank you." Naomi smiled and nodded.

It was only slightly later, out in the halls, that the two walked side by side, in silence. Konata felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off of her, the greatest stress of her life finally getting some relief. Someone besides Kagami finally knew what she was really like, and they accepted her. Or at least, she figured they did.

"Miyuki-san," Konata spoke up from her friend's side, "are you mad? Because you haven't said much. I understand if you are."

"Of course I'm not mad," she said, "I'm happy." To prove it, she locked her arm with Konata's. "I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me." Konata blushed, shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Do you think Kagamin will ever forgive me?"

"She'll come around," Miyuki said optimistically. Again there was silence, Konata's heart fluttering with the sheer happiness and relief. She felt like maybe, just maybe, she wasn't such a freak, and maybe things could work out.

"And thanks," she said after a while, "for being there."

Miyuki just nodded with a smile, as off to class they went.


	6. Persona Non Grata

"So you're not leaving today? You're staying with us for once?" Tsukasa asked, not believing.

"Yup," she said. She said nothing more, and all three stared at the door, waiting for Kagami to walk in. It went unspoken for Konata that she was horribly weary of Kagami's response to her presence. Would she blow up at her? Or just leave?

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Miyuki said comfortingly, as in walked the one for whom they'd all been waiting. Kagami looked normal as of any other day, but the moment she looked over at the three, a surprised look took her. Konata hopes rose for a moment as Kagami continued her approach unbothered and sat with them.

She quietly took out her lunch and ate, as she had done for quite a while by then. They didn't talk much anymore, and they all knew it was because of the tension that had taken them. But Konata sat there as she had used to, Miyuki and Tsukasa waiting for something to happen.

Konata searched herself for something to say, but all that came to mind were jabs at Kagami for eating so much – and that wouldn't help at all. "So," Miyuki spoke up awkwardly, "anything new happening with you, Kagami-san?"

Kagami shrugged and shook her head, a cold air fallen over her. Konata noticed and knew right away it was because she was there. Despite several attempts by Tsukasa and Miyuki to spark conversation, Kagami sat quietly, looking up and offering one word responses, but not once looking Konata's way.

She staid through the whole lunch, and then finally stood to leave. Wordlessly, she left. Konata laughed awkwardly to mask her anguish.

"Heh," she began, "she was giving me such a cold shoulder I thought I'd freeze!" Miyuki giggled supportively, knowing Konata was trying hard not to break down in class. Unfortunately, Tsukasa didn't catch it.

"It's alright Kona-chan, Kagami-chan is really stubborn sometimes," she said in consolatory attempts. "Besides, what does she have to be mad about?"

"Best let sleeping dogs lay," Miyuki said, noting Konata looked highly embarrassed right then. She didn't want to tell anyone yet, and Miyuki understood. Tsukasa nodded but seemed to disagree. She said no more, and went back to her seat. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Miyuki asked.

"She wouldn't even _look_ at me," she said.

"You have to be patient with her," Miyuki said, comfortingly. "She just needs to see you more often, or she'll keep dwelling on her anger and never give you another chance."

Konata nodded sadly but seemed to agree, going back to her seat. As Miyuki sat through the rest of a most uneventful class, she found herself admiring Konata from the side. Miyuki and Konata hadn't really been the closest friends in the world, but Miyuki had always liked her as a person.

She was unscathable, it had seemed. Miyuki had respected her for that, but had also been kind of envious. It was strangely good to see Konata really did _feel_ things, after all. Not that Miyuki enjoyed seeing anyone hurt like that, but somehow it made Konata seem more… accessible?

Miyuki wasn't sure if that was the word, but she was definitely glad that she and Konata were closer than before. Maybe they'd be better friends when this all got sorted out.

The moment she realized she was staring, Miyuki blushed and quickly went back to her notes, forgetting whatever she was thinking of a few seconds ago.

-------

School had passed and Kagami had walked home with Tsukasa in utter silence. And for that, Tsukasa was glad. The last few weeks it had really bothered her that her sister wasn't talking very much, but right then she could barely keep _herself_ quiet.

She tried hard not to say something right then, because she had so much to say to her sister. But still, she held down her temper, knowing she didn't want to argue.

It wasn't till later, standing just outside Kagami's room that her feelings got the best of her. "Why are you being so mean?" Tsukasa asked pointedly. Kagami looked up curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"You're being so cruel to Kona-chan, and I don't get why," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kagami struck a humorous look at her sister, who looked very serious right then. Even when she was trying to be angry it ended up looking cute.

"You wouldn't understand," Kagami said. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me not to worry!" Tsukasa demanded, frustrated. "She's my friend too, and you're being totally unfair with her!"

"Look," Kagami said, a hint of her own temper on her voice, "I told you, you wouldn't understand, so _let it go_, or go ask her if it's bothering you so much." She said this in a rather cold manner that had Tsukasa taken aback. There must've been something really serious behind Kagami's mannerism towards Konata. Kagami noticed her uneasiness.

"I'm sorry for snapping," she said, rubbing her temple as though suffering some mental malady, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her."

"Well, _I'm_ mad at _you_," Tsukasa said. "You're hurting Kona-chan so bad and it's like you blame her for everything! Why can't you just let it go?" Kagami was quiet.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Then tell me," Tsukasa asked.

"I told you," her sister rebutted, "ask her yourself."

Tsukasa seemed unable to respond, but quickly went back to her arguing, this time with a more tender manner. "Can you just go talk to her? Work this out?"

"Not a chance," Kagami said, not falling for it. With that, Tsukasa made an exasperated noise and stormed off. Kagami didn't blame her for being mad; she really didn't understand what was going on. Though they were the same age, Tsukasa was Kagami's little sister, and for that Kagami had to forgive her oblivious nature.

It was probably for the best that she didn't know, though. She was still okay with Konata and Kagami was happy for that…

But why was she? What did she care how Konata felt? Konata was a horrible, immoral person, and…

Kagami lay down on her bed. She'd wracked her brain over this for the last month. She didn't know why it was such an issue, but…

Why _was_ she mad at Konata?

Because it was a stupid question. Konata was a… _lesbian_. Even thinking the word made Kagami cringe. It was wrong, immoral, dirty. Kagami didn't even have enough adjectives in her wide vocabulary to describe it. So that was that.

But still, the question remained. Why was she mad? That wasn't really an answer, was it? So Konata was a lesbian. How did that justify Kagami's feelings and actions towards her? She'd spent a month completely ignoring the girl, making her an exile, and she couldn't really figure out why.

She knew why being a lesbian was wrong, or at least her dad had convinced her she did. Her dad had told her all of that stuff about 'alternative lifestyles,' and all of the sudden Kagami's mind was made up. But what did that really have to do with Konata? Why did her choices make Kagami feel so mad?

Kagami lie in bed and let out a groan of distress. She didn't want to think about this. She just wanted to be angry and leave it at that, but it didn't feel right. She was starting to feel bad about all of this, and she couldn't figure it out.

Who was she supposed to talk to now? Definitely not her family, that much was obvious. If she told any of them that Konata was a lesbian, it would mess her life up even more, and no matter how mad Kagami was, she knew that would be unnecessary.

She could always talk to Naomi-sensei, though… No, that didn't feel right. Again, Kagami felt like sharing such privy information about Konata would be wrong of her. So who else was there?

Well, she _did_ have another option.

-------

"Hey, Miyuki."

Miyuki looked over her shoulder with quite a bit of surprise as Kagami approached her. The two were on their way to school, and Miyuki often caught up with Konata, but never the Hiiragi twins. And that day, Kagami was alone.

"Good morning Kagami-san," she said politely with a smile. Her look didn't give away at all that she was a little worried Kagami was mad at her for forcing her into that confrontation with Konata the day before. "Where's Tsukasa-san? Sick again?"

"Yeah," Kagami said. "Nothing too serious, but she's lazing about at home."

"It's good for her to get some rest. She's been very stressed lately," Miyuki said, alluding to the rift in the group. Kagami harbored a surprisingly guilty twinkle in her eye at that. Miyuki was almost sure she hadn't seen it, but decided to assume she had. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Kagami looked away shyly, rubbing the back of her head. "I wanted to talk about," she began, "you know, Konata and all that…"

"What about it?" Miyuki asked. It was obvious Kagami was speaking on a subject that bothered her sorely. Miyuki had been pretty sure she wasn't _just_ mad about it all.

"Did she tell you?" Kagami asked. Miyuki knew what she meant, even if she wouldn't say it directly.

"Yes."

"And you're still on her side?" Kagami asked. Again, she didn't sound angry, maybe more confused or curious even. Miyuki nodded. "Why? Don't you think it's wrong, or something?"

"Not really. I think it takes a lot of strength to come out like she did with you and me. So I kind of respect her for it," she said. She took a second to consider her real question. It told her that Kagami didn't have a problem with Konata, but with her choice. "And I accept her for who she is. There's nothing wrong with it."

Kagami walked on in silence for a while, head down. "Do you think there is?" Miyuki asked her.

"Of course," she said quickly.

"What?"

"Well," she began, stammering, unable to find a good answer, "it's unnatural, and immoral, or something…" Miyuki raised gave her a curious look at that, though Kagami avoided eye contact. "What?"

"You're not really mad at her, are you?" she asked. Kagami immediately perked angrily.

"Yeah I am," she said. "But, I dunno. Not _as_ mad. I've been really thinking about what I said to her, what I've been doing." Miyuki noted that right then Kagami seemed more vulnerable then she'd ever seen her. She wasn't sure as of right then what it might mean. "I just miss Kona-chan. I feel really bad about what a jerk I've been, but…

"But I'm still angry and I dunno how I really feel…" Kagami trailed off.

"Talking to her might help," Miyuki suggested. Kagami shook her head.

"No way, I'm not ready to see her at all," she said. "And she wouldn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know that. And why are you so afraid of seeing her? She's not mad at you, she just wants to work things out." Kagami shrugged.

"What if I freak out again and say stuff I don't mean?"

"If you had someone there to be like a debate moderator, would that help?"

"When you say it that way, no," Kagami said. Miyuki laughed quietly.

"What I mean is I know someone who could really help," Miyuki explained. Kagami seemed to ponder it, and then shrugged. "Sounds good? Are you ready? Because we can do it today, if you are."

"I don't see why not," Kagami conceded. Miyuki smiled victoriously. Konata had already agreed, and now everything was falling into place in her master plan.


	7. Exsul Eripui

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miyuki asked, hands on Konata's shoulders, standing behind. For the second time in two days, she was staring down that damn door. This time, though, it was at least three times more threatening, knowing that Kagami was sitting in there, waiting for her.

The very concept of seeing the girl again scared her senseless, despite how much she thought about her. And this time, Kagami had said she'd wanted to talk, so maybe she wanted to reconcile?

But remembering how mad she'd been only yesterday, she found that highly unlikely. Maybe she just wanted another chance to chew her out. She looked up at Miyuki though, and the look in her eyes was somehow comforting. Like everything would work out, and even if it didn't, Miyuki would still be there for her after.

So Konata put on the bravest face possible and steeled herself, nodding. She opened the door and Naomi and Kagami looked up.

"Good morning Izumi-san, nice to see you again," Naomi said, motioning to the chair by Kagami. "I actually have enough chairs today," she joked to Miyuki, "isn't that wonder…" she trailed off, realizing she was one short once again.

"I'll stand," Miyuki said politely again. Naomi nodded apologetically, and turned to the two girls. They were looking anywhere but at each other right then, and Konata looked nervous enough to die where she sat.

"Well, Hiiragi-san," Naomi began, "I'm glad you decided to come and talk with Izumi-san. It's good that you're ready to start rebuilding that great thing you two had." At that, Kagami almost jumped out of her seat.

"I'm not here to rebuild anything!" she quickly blurted.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Naomi asked.

"Because I can't think up good enough a reason to be mad anymore," she said simply, her tsundere attitude retaking her. Konata, though, took it just as it sounded – emotionally distressed as she was. Miyuki noticed her posture slouching further, as though she might fall through the seat.

"Why were you mad in the first place?" Naomi asked, trying to get to the root of the issue.

"Because," she began, "lesbians are just disgusting." Kagami seemed to stop short just after saying it, as though what she said had been way too mean, but she sucked it up and offered no apology to the still silent Konata. Naomi seemed slightly perturbed by her response. This topic was straying out of her jurisdiction. If this was a familial belief, then trying to change a student's mind on it could be potentially disastrous for the school…

"What makes you think that?" Naomi pressed, her voice gentle as ever in her inquisition.

"My dad told me," Kagami said with a shrug. Naomi suppressed the urge to cringe at her answer. This could be really touchy – lawsuits and Hell of the likes Naomi never wanted to know might ensue…

But, looking over Konata, how broken up she was, and remembering what great friends these two had been, she decided it was her duty.

"What did your dad tell you?"

"He told me it was totally immoral, and unnatural," Kagami explained. "You know, stuff like that." Naomi nodded.

"Okay. So your dad told you that and you made up your mind about Izumi-san through it?" Kagami nodded, thinking that sounded right. "And you were mad at her because of what your dad said?"

"Well, no," Kagami began, "I mean, that was a part of it, but there was more… My dad told me one thing, and I thought another thing, and I felt something completely different," she explained, elaborating with hand gestures, sounding like she didn't know what she meant herself.

"You were on overload, right? So you freaked out." Kagami shrugged. "Okay, Izumi-san, is it okay if I ask _you_ some questions now? I just want to get a good feeling for how you two feel."

"Sure," she said quietly.

"What made you decide to confess to Hiiragi-san?" Konata looked utterly embarrassed, and looked up at Miyuki for guidance, but she just smiled supportively.

"I thought she felt the same way," she muttered. "I really liked her…" She looked over at Kagami sadly, "I still like you a lot, and I'm really sorry for it."

"And see, that's why I was mad," Kagami snapped, standing up. "Didn't you take even a second to think how I might react? Now we're all stuck in this mess because you can't just keep your thoughts to yourself!" she snapped, pacing angrily.

"Hiiragi-san, please calm down. We're not here to point fingers at each other, okay?" Kagami crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine," she conceded uneasily. "I just don't get how she thought I could _ever_ feel that way for her," she said, motioning at Konata but not directly addressing her.

"How did you feel? You said you felt a different way than your dad had wanted you to."

"I didn't mean it like _that_," she explained. "I meant, I was just too confused to figure anything out right then."

"Is that why you were mad? Because you felt like Izumi-san hadn't thought of your feelings?" Naomi asked. Miyuki and Konata waited expectantly for an answer.

"I don't know," she said, pacing again, "I guess so." There was silence for a moment as Naomi waited for someone to say something, hoping that she had accomplished something with that line of questioning. Finally, Kagami turned to Konata with a conflicted look, somewhere between angry and distressed. "Okay, so I didn't mean everything I said," she admitted.

"I was just," she stammered, not sure what she was trying to say, "confused. So I'm sorry for being a complete jerk."

"I don't care about that," Konata said, beaming, but eyes teary under her strained emotions. She pulled Kagami into an embrace. "I just want you back!" Kagami struggled and pushed her off.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kagami snapped, prying the smaller girl off. Konata's spirits sank at the tsundere's angry look. She felt a little relief to note this anger wasn't the cold rage she'd thrown at her before, but more like her old, stubborn anger. "I'm not making up with you, I'm just apologizing for being mad for no reason."

"But you don't think I'm a freak?" Konata asked. "Please forgive me," Konata begged sadly. Kagami frowned, conflicted, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and all, Konata," Kagami conceded, "but I just need time. I want to think about all this…" With that she quickly took up her things, and almost as though it hurt her to do so, rushed out the door.

Konata sat in shocked silence. "I really thought everything was going to work out," she muttered, sounding defeated. Miyuki sat beside her and stroked her chin, making her look up at her.

"Hey, don't cry," Miyuki said sweetly, wiping tears from her cheek. "It's not all bad. She talked to you for once, and now things can get better, right?" Konata sniffled.

"That's right," Naomi said from her desk, trying to ease Konata's obvious despair. She could tell that Konata thought there was no way things could be fixed, but that just wasn't true. "Hiiragi-san needs time to sort her thoughts out."

"You guys keep saying she needs more time, but nothing's changed!" Konata snapped, disappointment and frustration in her eyes and on her voice, running off. Miyuki looked back at Naomi, who seemed unconcerned.

"She'll be fine, she obviously has some thinking to do, herself," Naomi said, easing Miyuki's great concern, written plainly across her face. "But I'm sure she could use a friend right now." Miyuki nodded.

"Thank you again, Naomi-sensei," she said politely, albeit hurriedly, as she rushed out the door after Konata.

-------

The halls had been completely empty except for Konata as she ran on, looking for anywhere to be alone for a second. She was crying silently, but she didn't care. For a while, she'd really thought she and Kagami would work things out.

But hadn't Kagami just outright told her that they wouldn't? She might as well have.

She found herself on the rooftop, sitting in her old spot, crying softly to herself. She kept thinking about everything Kagami had said to her, how cold and uncaring she'd been… She sobbed harder, drawing her legs to her.

Miyuki heard her sorrow as she stepped onto the otherwise empty roof, and felt her own heart ache for the girl. She sat by her quietly, and after a few wordless seconds, wrapped her arms around her. She held her close and Konata quickly collapsed into her, letting out all the emotions she'd pent up for those past weeks.

"I love her so much!" Konata managed between sobs. "Why won't she love me back…?"

"I don't know, Konata," Miyuki said sympathetically, holding her tighter. "But you deserve so much better than this..." As Konata calmed herself down, Miyuki whispered soothing words to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Eventually, Konata sat back with a sniffle.

"I deserve whatever I get," Konata said bitterly. Miyuki brushed Konata's long blue hair from her eyes and then laid a hand over the other girls. Konata gave her a look that made Miyuki's heart swell, one of genuine hurt and loneliness.

"No, you deserve to be happy," Miyuki said. "You're a beautiful person in every way, no matter what anyone says. You're brave and strong and kind and loving," Miyuki said, holding her hand and smiling at the girl as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You can't keep beating yourself up over what Kagami-san thinks. Maybe there's no changing it, but you still have your dad, and Tsukasa-san and me."

Konata nodded sadly and hugged her again. She felt strangely calm in Miyuki's arms, and thought she could just stay there forever. She knew that she couldn't though, and that her fantasy wasn't real. Kagami was done with her.

Again she found herself crying softly, but Miyuki didn't mind, shushing her softly. "Just let it out," she said.

It wasn't long before Konata released herself from Miyuki's hold, and sat slumped on the bench, looking out into the cityscape. She sighed, and the sound was as depressed as anything. Miyuki laid a hand on her knee and scooted closer, smiling.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. She knew from experience that crying often made her feel better – something that might surprise people to hear her admit as such a proper young lady, but she was a teenage girl, after all.

"Better, I guess," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for messing everything up."

"It's not your fault. And me and Tsukasa-san will still be your friends," Miyuki explained. Konata smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, but the tone of her voice somehow seemed to say 'but I want Kagami.' Miyuki put an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Buck up, Konata," she said supportively, "there'll be other girls." Konata laughed at that, and the sound made Miyuki laugh too, out of relief.

"I never thought I'd hear someone tell me that," she laughed, humor back in her voice. She smiled up at Miyuki with that usual cat-like grin, and Miyuki was happy to see it. "Do we have to go back to class?" she asked.

"I think so," Miyuki laughed at Konata's cute face. Konata nodded.

"I look like a mess, don't I?" she asked.

"Well your eyes are a little red, but no one will be able to tell," Miyuki began, "because you're so far below their eye level." Konata gave Miyuki a surprised look, and then squeezed her tight with a happily affectionate attitude.

"Yuki-chan told a joke! I'm so proud," she said. "Maybe I've taught you a thing or two?" Miyuki wrapped her arms around the girl once more, smiling now, heart swelling with happiness, knowing she'd brought her old Konata back.

"Definitely."

In the quiet, the two sat together in each others arms for seemed like forever, until Miyuki finally spoke up. "You still have to go back to class, though."


	8. Gratis

So it went over through the weekend, as though a veil of rainclouds had separated and from them had sprung Konata, a young and vibrant girl of humor and unending elation. Those few days, Konata's spirits rose to new heights following a series of confessions, first with her father, and then Tsukasa.

Knowing that she had two more people who loved her for whom she was, made her feel like she might really not be a freak, an immoral thing. Maybe, she thought, she was still her old self. Who she always had been.

She walked into school that Monday feeling ready to meet anything. And almost as if to challenge her new outlook, it was Kagami that met her on her walk to the school.

"Morning Konata," she said awkwardly, though it was obvious she had planned their meeting. Konata walked with her wearily, the two silent.

"G'morning Kagami. Wassup?" she asked, trying to keep her voice straight under her anxiety.

"Okay," Kagami began, staring at the ground as the two walked side by side, "I have a lot to say so I might as well just do it. I'm done being an angry jerk for no reason."

Konata was taken aback, but wasn't quick to jump to anymore conclusions. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kagami went on, still having difficulty saying it, though this time obviously not out of conflict and anger, "I ruined our friendship because of what my dad wanted me to think, and I'm really sorry, and I don't care, if, you know, you're a lesbian, I want to be with you again…" She blurted this all out in a single breath, blushing deeply, and Konata's heart leapt. She immediately sprung on Kagami, squeezing her tight.

"Oh my lovely tsundere, I knew you'd come around!" she cheered happily. Kagami growled and pried her off again.

"Stop doing that!" she said, her feathers ruffled. She walked a step away from Konata for awhile, and Konata was confused. She thought Kagami had just returned her feelings? "We can be friends again, so don't weird me out anymore."

"Friends?" Konata asked.

"Yeah," Kagami said, giving the shorter girl a curious look.

"I thought you…" Kagami shook her head, embarrassed.

"No, I didn't mean I wanted to be with you like that! I meant I wanted to be your friend again, like before. I'm not a lesbian, but I don't care if you are." Konata nodded solemnly and turned away. Kagami noticed the dread fallen on her again and sighed, feeling guilty. She locked arms with the girl, and walked on for a little longer, a stubborn look on her face. "I was a real jerk to you. I'm sorry for messing everything up. I just want us to be friends again," she explained.

Though she was looking away, Konata recognized Kagami's old attitude, her tsundere ways. She smiled broadly and nodded.

"Okay. Just, no more apologizing. Let's put it behind us?" Kagami nodded in agreement this time, blushing deeply. Konata smiled to know it still made her so shy to act this way with her. Konata took her hand as they walked, and Kagami didn't freak out.

"Your deredere is showing," Konata joked slyly from the corner of her mouth, twisted in her cat grin. Kagami made a frustrated face but did nothing.

"Just enjoy it," Kagami said. "Consider it penitence." Konata could barely keep from laughing.

"I didn't know you were into punishment stuff Kagami! How naughty," she joked.

And as though the whole past month hadn't happened, neither freaked out, just went on with the teasing and joking, friends again.

-------

It was after school that Miyuki and Konata strayed far behind the twins. Things seemed to have gone pretty much back to the way they had been. But Miyuki still noticed the distant look on Konata's face, a look she directed at Kagami.

"You still feel for her, huh?" Miyuki commented. Konata jumped, not noticing she'd zoned out so obviously. She rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"I can't help it," she said. "Even after what happened I can't just abandon my feelings."

"Do you mean you'll keep trying?" Miyuki asked, a little worried.

"No way," Konata said simply, shrugging. "It'd be stupid to jeopardize what we just fixed up. I think it'd be fine just for us to be friends like normal. For us to hang out together and not have to think about all this trouble."

"That'll take a while," Miyuki said honestly. "But it's really great you two are already doing so well." Konata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" she said, trailing off. After quite a while, she spoke up, "you know, I feel really selfish and stupid for getting you wrapped up in my trouble."

"Don't," Miyuki said, "I'd happily bail you out of trouble any day." She ruffled Konata's silky blue hair upon saying this, causing the girl to laugh and bat her hand away jokingly.

"I know. So thanks. A lot." Miyuki just nodded. She noticed that Konata still seemed very distant, looking up into the sky as she walked. It was a very beautiful day, but Konata wasn't one to be so unawares.

"It's kind of silly, but I had this big fantasy about me and Kagami," Konata laughed, though Miyuki could tell she took it seriously. "I figured we would be through all the drama by now, going on our first date…"

Miyuki smiled at what a romantic mind the girl had. She admired that of her, a sense of the fantastic. As she walked, she took Konata's hand and walked closer so the two were together as they walked.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Miyuki spoke up, a touch of timidity upon her, "you could always take _me_ out on that first date."

There was quiet as Konata processed this, and then laughed loudly, "that wouldn't fit the fantasy at all!" Miyuki felt a little jolt of disappointment run through her at her rejected advances, but understood. Konata felt very strongly for Kagami, it would be wrong for her to…

"But still, I think it'd be a lot of fun, especially if it were you," Konata said, looking up at the taller girl, who smiled subtly, and put an arm around Konata's shoulder, the two walking down the street to join their two friends, everything back to the way it was always meant to be.

Well… Almost.


End file.
